U.S. Pats. relating to exercise apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,791; 3,638,940; 3,741,540; 3,761,081; 4,111,416; 4,804,180; 4,848,742; 4,911,437; 4,583,731; 4,922,892; and 5,071,119. Although some of these patents are directed to resistive spring loaded apparatus none disclose apparatus suitably configured for an exercise in which the hips are urged upwardly by a member and the upward urging can be overcome by a downward muscle action to provide the exercise.